


Untitled

by Hetalia1912



Series: Protecting The Sun [17]
Category: Big Bang (Band), ZE:A (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Alternate Universe - Idols, Dong Youngbae | Taeyang-Centric, Fluff and Angst, Fluff and Hurt/Comfort, Implied/Referenced Self-Harm, M/M, Mentioned Choi Seunghyun | T.O.P., Mentioned Lee Seunghyun | Seungri, Minor Dong Youngbae | Taeyang/Kwon Jiyong | G-Dragon, One-Sided Attraction, Platonic Kissing, Possibly Unrequited Love, Scars, Unrequited Love, Whump, Work In Progress, kissing scars
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-18
Updated: 2020-12-18
Packaged: 2021-03-10 03:08:15
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 55
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27606745
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hetalia1912/pseuds/Hetalia1912
Relationships: Dong Youngbae | Taeyang & Hwang Kwanghee
Series: Protecting The Sun [17]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1558711





	Untitled

**1:06 PM**

_"Make sure that you wear something that'll cover your scars.We don't want anyone to see them."_

Jiyong's words rang in Youngbae's ears as he looked down at the scars that covered his both of his wrists to the point that they almost covered his entire arms.

It made him feel disgusting.


End file.
